There have been conventionally instrumental devices in which a pointer points at an indicating portion on a dial (display plate) to display predetermined information. In such an instrumental device, the pointer is directly secured to a rotation shaft of pointer drive means such as a stepping motor, and the pointer is rotated in association with rotation drive of the pointer drive means and thus caused to point at the indicating portion.
Some of the instrumental devices include a large variable display portion such as a liquid crystal display portion at the center of a display plate such that the variable display portion displays predetermined information, and also includes a pointer moving around the variable display portion such that the pointer displays predetermined information. Such a configuration is disclosed, for example in Patent Document 1.
An instrumental device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is formed to use a pointer having a bent shape which bypasses a variable display portion from a back-face side to a front-face side of a display plate.
Patent Document 1: DE4321146A1